There Are Things Which Transcends Duty
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Will Tom's disobeying the Captain over the Monean Water world, be the end of their relationship? Sequel to You Are No Longer Alone.
1. Chapter 1

**There Are Things Which Transcends Duty**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights, Paramount / CBS does. I just like to play with the characters.

Plot - Will Tom's disobeying direct orders, to save the Monean water world, be the end of his relationship with Kathryn?

Sequel to "You are No Longer Alone" and is set immediately after the fifth season episode "Thirty Days".

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been just over two years since Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris became lovers, two years since the crew had accepted their relationship, two years in which they found happiness together. And in those two years, they had faced many hurdles in their duties, including an appearance by Q, who wanted to have a child with Kathryn; which amused neither of them. They dealt with the Borg, liberated Seven of Nine from the collective. They fought with Species 8472 and the Hirogens. They made contact with Earth for the first time since their arrival in the Delta Quadrant; to Kathryn receiving a dear Jane letter from Mark. This last had brought a strange sense of relief to both of them, for Kathryn had never really forgiven herself for letting go of the past and finding love once more.

Then there were the personal aspects to the relationship and as with any other couple, they had their difficulties, although they had more ups than downs, while they, and the crew, adjusted to each other. And, within seven months, Tom had moved into Kathryn's quarters, stating that he was there most nights anyway, so it was just a natural progression in their relationship. He often quipped that the only reason he became involved with the captain, was to get bigger quarters. They had managed to keep their private life separate from their work, at least for the most part, and when they couldn't, they relied on counsel from either Lieutenant Tuvok or Commander Chakotay.

However, nothing had prepared them for the ultimate test of their love; a test that was so painful, it may well end their relationship.

Kathryn sat at her desk, in the ready room, reading the ship's status report, and for the first time in a long time they had enough food supplies, to supplement the replicator and the fresh produce growing in the hydroponics bay, for the next ten to twelve weeks. And as to their energy needs, they had enough to last months but that wouldn't stop them from seeking out any new forms of energy or dilithium or to trade for spare parts, whenever the opportunity arose. Normally this report would bring great satisfaction to Kathryn; it meant that her ship was fully functional, or at least as fully functional as they could be, in their circumstances, but she could find no joy in the report.

The door chimed.

"Come." she called out.

The doors opened and Chakotay stepped inside, "Captain." he greeted her.

"Commander," she replied, "I just finished reading your ship's status report. Its good news to be fully supplied up." she added, as she sat back in her chair.

He smiled, "Yes, it is good news, especially considering that our current route takes us away from the more populated systems in this sector and we may not have the chance to stock up on supplies."

She nodded and gave him a small smile, "And given our recent history with the species of this area, I rather move on, with a minimum level of contact."

"I can't disagree with that," he paused for a moment, unsure if he should even mention it but he felt he must, "Ensign Paris is due to be released from the brig today."

"So I understand from Lieutenant Tuvok." she replied calmly enough, even though the pain in her heart, was hurting her like nothing else before.

Chakotay shifted uneasily on his feet, "Captain about Paris -"

"Commander," she warned him, "You're getting close to overstepping the mark."

He tried a different tack, "Permission to speak freely."

"Denied." came her curt reply.

He held back a sigh at her stubbornness, "Aye, captain," he said, "But if you need a friend to talk to -"

"Are you looking for time in the brig, yourself, commander." she said angrily.

"No, captain," he replied.

She glared at her first officer, who was on the verge of insubordination before she closed her eyes and leant back in her chair, "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked, as he noticed how tired she was looking. He knew that the last thirty days had not been easy for her or Paris for that matter.

Kathryn sighed, "Why did he do it, Chakotay?"

He took a moment to answer, "Because he believed it was the right thing to do."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You sound like you agree with him."

"It's more like that I understand him," he replied, "Captain, all you ever wanted was to join Starfleet. You've never had to fight for something other than that. To you, Starfleet is everything but there many things that are more important, much more important."

She rose from her chair and paced around the room, "I understand why you left Starfleet, your father had been killed and your world was fighting the Cardassians but Tom..." she paused as she waved her hands in the air, unable to voice her anger, her pain.

"There are many people who felt the same as you about me and others like me, who left Starfleet to fight," he said quietly, "We were called traitors, that we betrayed the mighty Federation. But we felt that the Federation betrayed us with their so-called treaty, which handed over our worlds to the Cardassians even though they knew what kind of people they were. They didn't care about us; they just cared about their precious treaty, and then left us alone without any kind of support to defend ourselves. And when we did defend ourselves, we were branded outlaws, criminals just for defending our homes."

She shook her head, "The Cardassians lost worlds too."

Chakotay sighed, "That's the excuse they always gave us, each and every time we asked for help -"

"Be that as it may, Chakotay," she interrupted, as she stood with her hands on her hips, "Tom had no connection with this world or the people."

"No, he didn't but that doesn't mean he couldn't care about it," he replied, "The situation is different but the same idiotic politics were being played, at the expense of the future of their world. It was that he was fighting against, not you."

She snorted, "How can you be sure about that."

"And how can you say that after what the two of you have together." he retorted, his impatience wearing thin.

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that, commander." she said coldly.

He sighed, "You know how I reacted when you told me about you and Paris."

She nodded, "How could I forget..."

_The temperature in the ready room just dropped by ten degrees, "You can't be serious!" Chakotay said in disbelief, "You and...and...Paris are...are in a relationship? You're lovers?"_

_Kathryn knew she had to tread carefully, to avoid hurting his feelings even further than she had to, "Yes, Tom and I are in a relationship." she confirmed._

_His mind couldn't, wouldn't accept it, "How long?" he asked hoarsely._

_"A couple of weeks." she replied, waiting for the outburst that must surely come. And come, it did._

_"I accepted what happened on New Earth...that you and I," he paused as the anger, the jealousy built up inside him, "But why, of all the people on Voyager, why Paris? He's no good, he's immature, disrespectful, a troublemaker..."_

_For a moment, Kathryn let him rant against her decision to become involved with Tom Paris, she knew that he needed to let go of his anger, his pain but it would be the only time she would permit her first officer to do so. She took a step around her desk, "I know he rubs you up the wrong way, Chakotay and vice versa but I have made my decision. I hope that in time, you can come to respect it."_

_He snorted and shook his head, "I doubt that. You're making a mistake, captain, a big mistake and I just hope you come to realise that." he retorted angrily before he turned and stormed out of the ready room._

"...I was angry at you," Chakotay continued, "For falling for his childish charms. I was angry at him for taken advantage of you. I knew what kind of person he was but as I watched the two of you together, over these last two years or so, I realised how wrong I was. No one can deny the love you have for each other. You've both changed in ways you probably don't realise. Paris has been more settled than I have ever known him, more responsible, more like a grown man, than some spoilt brat. He would rather cut off his arm than to deliberately hurt you. And you, I have never seen you so content, so at ease with your life."

She felt a lump in her throat, of his thoughts about her relationship with Tom, which matched her own feelings about it, "I do feel all that," she confirmed softly, "I haven't felt this contented for a very long time but he did hurt me. I can't just ignore it."

He crossed over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "No one is asking you to ignore it, Kathryn," he replied, "You need to deal with it and to do that, you need to talk with Tom. Try and see it from his side, he risked everything, including your relationship, to help these people."

She let out a long breath and nodded, "Thank you."

Chakotay smiled, "That's what friends are for." he replied before he turned and left her alone. That's one down, one to go, he mused to himself, as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Tom sighed, as he entered mess hall, after coming from his old quarters where he had showered, shaved before donning a fresh uniform. He should have realised that he wouldn't be welcome in their quarters after what he had done. He knew he had caused her pain by disobeying her direct orders but he had felt so strongly about the Monean water planet that he felt he had no choice. He knew, he just knew that the authorities would ignore the report outlining the reason for the loss of field containment and would not act upon their recommendations. He couldn't bear the thought that in the near future, the amazing planet of water would no longer exist. He had to make the Moneans see sense before it was too late.

"Well, look who we have here." Harry teased as he came up behind Tom and slapped his shoulder, "Perhaps I should call security and make sure you're not an escaped prisoner."

Tom shook his head and grinned, "Thanks Harry, you're a real friend."

"Any time," Harry replied, "So, I imagine you're hungry." he said, as they made their way to where Neelix was dishing out meals.

"I'm not just hungry, I'm dying of starvation," Tom replied, as he rubbed his hands together, "So Neelix, I would like everything you have."

Neelix chuckled, "It's good to see you, Tom. We've missed you around here."

"Well, I've missed everyone too." Tom replied, "Fill the plate up, Neelix, with a bit of everything." he added with a grin.

"Sure thing." the Talaxian replied, as he grabbed a plate and began dishing out the food, "Here you go, Tom, enjoy your meal." he said as he handed over a plate load of food.

"Thanks Neelix." Tom replied, as he turned around, made his way to an empty table by the far wall, and sat down.

Moments later Harry sat opposite him, with his own plate of food, "So, _Ensign_ Paris, how does it feel to back amongst the living once more." he said, in a light teasing manner.

"Well, _Ensign_ Kim," Tom replied with a small smile, "It feels good."

Harry nodded, "I bet it does." he replied before they began eating their lunch.

"Mmm, this is delicious." Tom said, as he closed his eyes to savour the food.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "I didn't think that brig rations were all that bad."

"Believe me, Harry, you wouldn't want to try it," Tom replied as he put his fork down and leant forward, "Harry, about what you said about my father -"

"I was out of line -" Harry interrupted.

"No, you weren't," Tom replied, "You were right about me and about my dad. I just want you to know that I did finish the letter to him and if we ever get into regular communications range of Earth, I've ordered the computer to send it to him."

"I'm glad." Harry said sincerely.

Tom nodded, "Actually, so am I." he replied before he turned his attention back to his meal, "So, how's our first officer and chief engineer going?"

Harry smiled to himself, knowing that his friend wanted to catch up on all the gossip, including the blossoming romance between Chakotay and B'Elanna, "Oh you know, I think they're finally realising just how much they love each other."

Tom snorted, "It's about time. I mean it's been what almost two years since that incident in the cave where she bit him." he replied, as he took a mouthful of his food.

Harry shrugged, "Perhaps they wanted to be sure of how they feel."

Tom sighed, "I can understand that," he replied, as he lowered his knife and fork to the table, "How is she?" he asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, "She doesn't show it but she's hurting by what happened," he replied, "It was hard on her, Tom, to actually fire on you of all people. I never thought she would actually do it." he added softly.

Tom lowered his gaze down to the table, "I gave her no choice."

"But still -"

"Ensign Paris," a familiar voice interrupted them, "Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I would like to have a word with you."

Tom looked up, "Sure, commander." he replied, as he stood up and followed the first officer out of the mess hall, with many pairs of eyes watching him.

They walked down the corridor in silence before Chakotay turned into a small, unoccupied room, "Do you remember the time when the captain informed me about your relationship and what I would do to you, if you hurt her in anyway?"

Tom stared at the other man, "Does this mean you're going to beat the hell out of me, now?" he replied, as the memory of that encounter came to the forefront of his mind.

_He had just finished a shift in sickbay when he stepped into the turbolift and came face to face with a furious first officer, "Commander." he greeted him pleasantly._

_But Chakotay was in no mood for such pleasantries, especially when the younger man seemed to be smirking at him, "I don't know how you managed to pull the wool over the captain's eyes," he fumed as he stepped closer to the younger man, "But it doesn't work with me." he fumed with barely contained fury. It had only been an hour since he had found out about the relationship and his anger had not settled._

_Tom's eyes widened slightly as he realised that Kathryn had indeed informed Chakotay about their relationship, as she said she would, "So, Kathryn told you, then."_

_Chakotay narrowed his eyes, "Computer halt turbolift," he ordered, before he invaded Tom's personal space, "That's Captain Janeway to you, lieutenant." he growled._

_Tom smiled easily, "Of course, commander," he replied, "But in private I can call her what I like. The captain has already given me her permission to do so." he added refusing to back down from under the intense glare of anger and distrust._

_Chakotay lost control of his anger, his jealousy, his hatred and pushed Tom hard against the wall of the turbolift, "I don't know what hold you have over her," he breathed hotly into the younger man's face, "But if you ever cause her pain or if you hurt her in any way, you will have me to deal with. And it will be in the Marquis way, not Starfleet. That is a promise." he added. And if Tom didn't get the point, he shoved him against the wall once more..._

Tom continued, "Don't bother Chakotay, I've been beating myself up about it, for the last thirty days. Look, I know I hurt her but it was just...something I had to do," he paused and shook his head, "I can't explain it but you understand though, don't you? You left Starfleet for the Maquis."

Chakotay nodded, "I do understand, Tom, but you have try to understand her point of view," he replied, "All she's every known is Starfleet, she has lived, breathed Starfleet regulations all her life. And to her, going against that life is almost like chopping off your own leg," he paused and shook his head, "I'm sure you know more than me, how stubborn she can be, in regards to regulations."

Tom gave a soft chuckle, "You could say that." he replied. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I think I understand what you mean."

"Good," Chakotay said, "Just remember that she's the captain, she's the one responsible, not only for herself but for all us. If you had done this back in the Alpha Quadrant, she would have been held responsible for your actions and she would suffer the consequences of them."

Tom frowned, "You're saying that my actions might have caused her to lose command, to lose Voyager?"

"Well, that would be the extreme actions the Admiralty would take but she would definitely be reprimanded over it," he paused to allow the younger man to think it through, "It's sounds harsh but that comes from being in command of a ship or a space station. The higher rank, the higher responsibility."

Tom sighed, "Kathryn makes it look so easy."

Chakotay smiled, "Yes, she does, and that's what makes her a good captain," he replied, "Just talk with her, Tom." he advised, as he moved towards the door.

"If she lets me." Tom replied.

"She will, just give her time." Chakotay said, as he left the room. Well, that's my job done, he mused to himself, as he walked back towards the mess hall, the rest was up to them. He had something more important to do; a lunch date with B'Elanna.

Their relationship was new, they only became lovers three weeks ago, after dancing around each other for the last twenty months. Neither of them had wanted to destroy their friendship but neither could they deny their growing closeness, their attraction for the other. So, three weeks ago, they decided to take a chance, a chance to become more than just friends and to their surprise and delight, they discovered how natural it was between them, and they wondered why they hadn't done it sooner.

Chakotay entered the mess hall whistling off key.

"You're in a good mood, commander." a familiar voice came from a nearby table.

He grinned as he moved over to her, "Well, lieutenant, I've just had a little talk with Paris." he replied.

B'Elanna chuckled, "You know, you're turning into a big softy," she teased him, "First it was a talk with the captain and now with Tom."

He leant forward, "I'm not a softy all of the time." he whispered with a gleam in his eyes, before he turned and crossed over to where Neelix was cooking.

She felt a hot shiver surge through her body, at his bedroom voice, as she called it, "You better run, Chakotay, while you still have the chance." she said quietly, with a grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following ten days was a quiet time for the crew. It had become so quiet that Lieutenant Tuvok arranged a series of drills, not only for his security teams but also for the entire crew; battle drills, intruder alert drills, as well as testing medical emergencies procedures amongst other things. And to obtain an accurate picture of the crew's readiness, the drills were conducted without any prior notification; day or night, middle of a duty shift or at the change over.

Kathryn had just entered the mess hall for lunch when the ship's evacuation alert sounded, following immediately by Tuvok's unemotional voice, "This is an evacuation drill for Alpha shift only. I repeat, this exercise is for Alpha shift personal only. All personal are required to present themselves to their nearest escape pod and prepare for separation. Tuvok out."

She had to repress her desire to roll her eyes at the great timing; all she had for breakfast that morning was a cup of coffee and now her stomach was protesting, rather loudly, over the lack of food. She didn't really want to spend the next fifteen minutes or longer, in an escape pod with five other people but it seemed that her security officer had other ideas. But her irritation was soon replaced with pride, as she watched those members of alpha shift who were in the mess hall, stand up and leave, without too much grumbling over the loss of their lunch.

"Ah captain," Neelix greeted her, as they made their way to the six escape pods that were located near the mess hall, "Shouldn't you be on the bridge?"

She shook her head, "Not this time, Neelix," she replied with a smile, "Tuvok is the one conducting the drills and therefore I'm included in them, along with the rest of the crew."

He smiled, "I see," he said, "Perhaps you should do a drill of your own, just to get give Tuvok a taste of his own medicine." he added with a grin.

She chuckled, "I might just do that." she replied, as they reached the escape pods and proceeded to enter the third one. The previous two were sealed and she heard the faint swish sound of the pod ejecting from the ship.

As she stepped inside the small vessel, her eyes met a pair of familiar blue ones and for a second she hesitated before she nodded politely, "Ensign." she greeted her estranged lover.

He nodded, "Captain." he replied as she settled into her seat beside him, while Neelix entered the pod behind her.

"Ah Tom," Neelix said with a smile, "So you're our pilot, eh. At least we know that we won't get lost." he added with a chuckle, as he sat down.

Tom grinned, "Not that this pod needs a pilot," he replied, "Even the greenest crewman can operate these things." he added as two more crewmen entered, the last one closing the hatch behind him, "Clear." he said.

Tom nodded and returned to the control panel, "Releasing docking clamps and preparing for jettison." he said, "Everyone secure themselves, it will be a bumpy ride." he added with a grin. The escape pods were notorious for its rapid release, where seconds often meant the difference between life and death.

The six people secured themselves in their seats, just before they felt the jolt of the pod ejecting from it's moorings, then their forward motion quickly settled down as Tom applied the thrusters and guided them away from Voyager.

"Ensign Paris, hold us at five hundred metres." Kathryn ordered.

"Aye captain," he replied as his fingers flew over the control panel, "Holding at five hundred metres."

Neelix grinned, "No matter how many times, we've done this, I'll never get used to that release."

The others chuckled.

"You're not the only one Neelix," Ensign Lang said, with a smile on her face, "The very first exercise drill I did in these pods, I hadn't secured myself and I ended up with a black eye and a broken nose."

Ensign Murphy chuckled, "I remember that," he commented, "And for your pain, you had to oversee that all the pods were spotless clean from top to bottom"

Lieutenant Nicoletti grinned, "I imagine that you've never forget to secure yourself ever again." she said.

Lang grinned, "No, it's the first thing I do."

Kathryn let them chatter, as she sat beside Tom, aware of his closeness, of his maleness and she had to fight down her emotions, which were stirring within her once more; attraction, desire, of love for the young man beside her. Perhaps it was time to start healing the rift between them, time to confront her anger, her pain and to move forward.

"Voyager to all escape pods," came the Vulcan's calm voice over the intercom, "Please proceed back to your point of departure and secure."

Tom glanced at Kathryn, who nodded, "Preparing to manoeuvre back to Voyager." he confirmed, as he began the task of co-coordinating with the other six pods from their area, for the order in which they would return to Voyager.

It only took another four minutes before Tom secured the pod back into its moorings, "Ladies and gentlemen, please return your seats to the upright position." he quipped as he powered down the small craft. He chuckled when he felt the confused gaze of his comrades, "Ah, that's just something what the old commercial pilots used to say back on Earth." he explained.

Nicoletti grinned, "Thanks for the history lesson, Ensign." she said.

He smiled back, "Any time lieutenant." he replied as they began to leave the pod one by one.

Kathryn felt her heart pound hard, as she noticed the way that Nicoletti was looking at Tom. A look that was speculative about the status of their relationship, as well a flash of interest towards Tom, himself. It hadn't been the first time she had seen that particular look from the younger woman, in the last couple of weeks and usually it didn't bother her but it seemed to her that Tom was being more friendly than usual, as though he might return the lieutenant's interest. It wasn't often she felt a rush of jealousy, she had always been secure in her previous relationships but her relationship with Tom was in limbo. Neither one thing or another.

As she stepped out into the corridor, she was pleased that the others were already walking back towards the mess hall, and as she watched Tom secured the hatch, she found herself asking, "Ensign Paris, would you care to join me for a belated lunch?"

Tom straightened up and turned to face her, "It would be my pleasure, captain." he replied warmly, with a growing smile on his face. A smile that made her heart pound with a different kind of emotion than jealousy.

* * *

Later that evening, Tom and Harry were playing hoverball in holodeck two, when the computer chimed, "Senior officers report to the bridge."

"Oh come on, not now." Tom groaned, "I'm so close to winning."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, you're real close," he replied, "I believe the score was thirteen to four. Computer, end program." The hoverball court disappeared around them as they walked out of holodeck and made their way to the nearest turbolift.

"I was just lulling you into a false sense of security." Tom replied with a grin, as they stepped inside the turbolift, "I had you right where I wanted you."

"Sure, Tom, anything you say," Harry said, "Bridge," he ordered the computer.

"I hope it's not another drill. I'm getting sick of them." Tom complained.

"I know what you mean." Harry replied, "I think everyone is sick of them."

"The only person who isn't tired of them, is Tuvok himself." Tom said, with a grin, "Vulcan efficiency can be annoying at times."

Harry chuckled, "That's true enough," he paused as he regarded his friend, "So, how was your lunch with the captain, today?"

"So, you heard about that, then?" Tom asked in return.

Harry smiled, "Well, you know how fast gossip travels on a small ship like ours." he replied.

"I sure do," Tom said, as he ran his fingers through his hair, "It went okay, we mostly just talked about ship's business," he sighed, "I have to -" he stopped when the turbolift came to a stop at deck three, and the captain, herself, entered.

"Ensigns," she greeted them, "Bridge." she ordered to the computer.

"Captain."

"Ma'am."

There was an awkward silence between the three of them before Harry spoke up, "Is this another drill, captain?"

She shook her head, "I don't believe so," she replied, "At least, none that I'm aware of."

"Unless Tuvok decided to test your efficiency, captain." Tom quipped, before he silently cursed himself. Sometimes his mouth ran off before his brain had a chance to think about what he was saying, which on a number of occasions, had lead him into trouble. And trouble wasn't what he wanted right at the moment; he needed to regain his captain's trust and that didn't come from his wisecracks.

But Kathryn had other ideas, "Perhaps he is, ensign," she replied, with an easy smile, "It wouldn't be the first time he has done that." For a moment she held Tom's gaze, felt that familiar pull of love tugging on her heart but the moment passed when the turbolift stopped on deck one and the door opened onto the bridge.

"Report." she ordered, as she strode out of the lift and made her way to the command centre, while Harry exchanged a glance with Tom, who shrugged, before he crossed to his station.

"Captain, we have received a distress call from a ship half a light year off our starboard side." Tuvok advised, from his tactical station, as Tom slipped into his seat, on the conn.

Kathryn frowned as she made her way to where Tuvok and Chakotay were standing, "Did they say what the problem is?"

"Apparently they are experiencing engine problems." Chakotay answered.

Kathryn nodded, "Ensign Paris, plot a course and proceed at warp seven." she ordered, as she returned to her command chair.

"Aye, captain," he replied, as his fingers flew over the control panel, "Course plotted and proceeding at warp eight."

* * *

_Captain's Log,_

_After receiving a request from a stricken freighter experiencing engine problems, we diverted from our course to rendezvous with them, where we have offered transportation for their twelve passengers, who are in need of sanctuary from oppression._

"I can't thank you again, Captain Janeway, for helping us." Kir said, as they stood in the mess hall with the other passengers, "The Devore Imperium loves nothing more that to imprison my people, simply because of our telepathic abilities."

Kathryn frowned slightly, as she glanced at Tuvok, "Tell us more about this Devore Imperium." she said, as she gestured to a nearby table and chairs, "Just how large is their territory?"

"Their territory is rather large, captain, it would take many weeks to travel out of their domain." he replied, as the three of them sat down, while the children played nearby, "They are a semi military people, paranoid to the extreme, especially to gaharays."

"Gaharays?" Tuvok spoke up.

"It's their word for strangers, and it's considered a derogative term." Kir replied, with a shake of his head, "And if you happen to be telepathic too, well, then it's even worse. They put you into detention centres, possibly for the rest of your lives."

"But how can they tell if anyone is a telepath? I mean it's not something you would automatically assume someone was." Kathryn said.

Kir shrugged, "They send out heavily armed inspection teams, up to four ships. Then they board the ship, something in the manner you brought us here," he replied, "They have these hand held devices that can scan brain waves for any signs of telepathy and then search that ship until they either discover our people hidden away, or they send the ship on their way."

"Do you believe that we will have an encounter with the Devore and their inspection teams?" Tuvok asked, as he began mentally planning for that eventuality.

"I'm surprised that you haven't already encountered them," Kir replied, "Considering how far into their space you have travelled."

Kathryn turned to her security officer, "We need to start planning for the possibility of an inspection from the Devore," she said, "And we need a way to hide our guests as well as yourself and Vorik. We can put all your recent drills to good use."

Tuvok nodded, "Of course, captain."

"Good," she replied, before she turned back Kir, "Has this always been Devore space?" she asked curiously.

Kir shook his head, "This part of space wasn't claimed by any one race, there were a number of worlds settled by numerous races, all around this area. Most of the time it was peaceful but occasionally there were small disputes that escalated into violence, with deaths on both sides."

Kathryn nodded, "We came from a similar situation but we always prefer to settle problems by peaceful means than with violence."

Kir nodded, "So do we," he replied, "But the Devore had other ideas, and they've expended their territory significantly in the last ten years or so. They took by forced the settled worlds and made it part of their Imperium. They allowed the races to live and trade, with certain restrictions, but not those they branded as criminal."

"Such as telepaths." Kathryn added quietly, "May I ask what you were doing this far into their space?"

"It wasn't by choice, captain," he replied, "My family and friends were captured over a year ago, and placed into a detention centre. We saw what was happening to the others; the beatings, the disappearances, so we managed to escape with the help of a sympathetic Devorian freighter captain and his crew. Not all of the Devonian are bigots, captain, and they take great risk in helping us get out of Devore space. And now, so do you, captain."

Kathryn smiled, "The way I see it, Kir, you've already helped us out," she replied, "I have several telepaths in my crew and if we hadn't come to your aid, then we would never have known about the Devore. I would have lost my people, and possibly have the entire crew detained, and my ship impounded, all without knowing why. I give you my word that we will try everything we can to get your people and mine, to safety." she added sincerely.

Kir gave her a warm smile, "Thank you, captain."

* * *

Over the following three weeks, Devorian inspection teams, much to the annoyance to everyone and especially Kathryn, inspected the Voyager crew three times. She detested giving up control of her ship. It didn't matter that she was outgunned three to one, or sometimes four to one; it just grated on her nerves to know that someone else held the reins. And when that someone was a self assured, self opinionated, smooth talking, xenophobic person such as Inspector Kashyk, it just made her skin crawl.

And to top it all off, he had to audacity to claim asylum from the very government he had served loyally for decades, imprisoning countless innocent beings simply because their biological nature allowed them to communicate telepathically.

Harry nudged B'Elanna, as they waited in the mess line for their lunch, "Hey look, they're having lunch together again."

B'Elanna turned in the direction Harry was gesturing, "That's the third time this week that Tom and the captain have eaten lunch together, on top of the two lunches from last week," she replied with a smile on her face, "It's a good sign, Harry."

He smiled, "Yes, it is," he said, "And it's about time, too, if you ask me." he added, as they moved up in the food line.

"True enough, but remember Tom did disobey her orders, which is bad enough when it's someone under your command but when it's your lover as well..." she stopped and shook her head, "It wasn't easy for either of them. I just hope they can work it out and get back together."

He nodded, "I hope so too," he replied before he frowned, "Oh no."

"What?" she asked as she turned back to see Inspector Kashyk enter the mess hall, with the ever present security guards behind him, "I don't trust that p'tak." she cursed.

"Neither do I and neither does the captain." he replied.

It was, as if Harry could read Kathryn's mind, for she didn't trust Kashyk, not for a moment. She had not believed the story he had told her, about being so distraught over discovering a child in a ship's extraction tanks, that he would risk everything just to defect. But she was willing to go along with it, to ascertain his real reason for seeking asylum.

Tom narrowed his eyes when he saw Kashyk joined the end of the food line, "I don't trust him, as far as I can throw him, captain." he said.

Kathryn sighed, "Don't worry, ensign, I don't trust him either." she replied.

"Good, because I don't like the way he looks at you." he said possessively.

"Tom." she said in a warning tone. Although the ice was starting to melt between them, and they were at last talking to one another, the unresolved anger, the hurt lay just below the surface, ready to erupt with the slightest nudge.

He turned his gazed to her, "Kathryn, whatever this is between us, whatever we are, we've always been honest with each other," he replied quietly, "He wants you. I know it, you know it and so does the crew."

She narrowed her eyes, insulted by his remark, "Do you honesty believe that I would get involved with the likes of him," she retorted angrily, "A bigot who would lock up our friends just because of their mental abilities. If you do, then you don't know me at all."

He ran his fingers through his hair and silently cursed his jealousy, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just being an idiot."

Her anger died down, as she understood why he was being surly; jealousy. Just like the absurd jealousy she had felt about Lieutenant Nicoletti a couple of weeks ago, "You're not an idiot, Tom," she replied as she reached out her hand and placed it on top of his, "You're just looking out for me. It feels kind of nice, in an old fashion sort of way." she added, with a small smile.

He held her hand in a simple clasp, "I'm just an old fashion guy." he replied, as he slowly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

For a moment they held each other's eyes, felt the pull of their attraction, their love for one another before a voice interrupted them.

"Ah Captain Janeway, Ensign...ah Ensign...?" Kashyk said, as he came to a stop beside their table.

Tom felt Kathryn pull her hand away but he held tight, "Ensign Paris, Inspector." he replied, as you well know, he mused to himself before he slowly released Kathryn's hand, letting the other man know just who he was dealing with.

Kashyk grinned at the obvious show of ownership from the younger man. It was something he understood perfectly and while it would be amusing to have a dalliance with the alien captain, just to see how far he could seduce her, he knew he would have trouble with Paris and that in turn, would put Janeway against him. And that wasn't something he was willing to risk at this stage of the game. There was too much at stake, "It's just Kashyk now, Ensign Paris," he replied, "May I join you two for lunch. There is still much to be discussed if we are to find the co-ordinates of the wormhole."

Kathryn looked at Tom, who shrugged, "Of course, Kashyk," she replied, as she gestured for him to take a seat, "I believe I may have found another way to look at our problem..."

Tom watched with growing annoyance, as they began to discuss scientific equations, and while the inspector was subtle in his complimentary words, he knew that Kathryn wasn't buying it. He felt both relieved and a little stupid for even thinking that she would find Kashyk attractive enough to betray him. Not that they were together as a couple again, or were they? He just didn't know where he stood with her, were they lovers or just friends, were they even friends or just subordinates. Whatever they were, it was obvious that they still had feelings for each other.

He knew they needed time, time to heal the wounds he had created. And not just time, they needed to talk about what had happened. If they didn't talk about it, then they would never get passed it, they needed to resolve their relationship one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following weeks were a busy time for the crew, and for Tom Paris in particular, who was working double shifts. Once the situation with Kashyk had played out, to the conclusion that they it would; with his betrayal, the doctor began an investigation into why some of his memories had been lost. And in turn, those repressed memories recreated the moral breakdown he had suffered eighteen months ago.

So, while the doctor wrestled with his conscious, Tom took over as medic in sickbay during alpha shift and then followed that up with bridge duty for beta shift. Because of working the double shifts, he rarely saw Kathryn, but slowly an idea began to take form in his mind, on how to change that. An idea that might get him thrown back into the brig for the rest of his life but it was a risk he was willing to take, in order to re-ignite his relationship with his Katie. He loved her too much, not to try it.

Just before beta shift started, Tom was in the Astrometrics lab, searching the region ahead of them, when the doors opened, "Ensign Paris, is there something you require?" Seven asked, as she came up and stood beside him.

"No, not really," he replied, "I'm just planning ahead, seeing what M class planets are on our current route. You never know when we may need to replenish our supplies." he added, as he enlarged a section that took his interest.

"A most prudent course of action," Seven replied as she scanned the area, which Tom had enlarged, "There are several M class planets in that sector. Two have humanoid populations but neither have warp capabilities."

Tom shook his head, "We'll leave those alone," he said, "Any others?"

Seven nodded, "I believe so," she replied, as she ran her fingers over the control panel, "There is an uninhabited M class planet, approximately one point two light years off our current course."

"Perfect," he muttered to himself, as he isolated the planet and scanned the readouts.

"Ensign, may I ask a personal question." Seven asked.

"Sure." Tom replied, somewhat absently, as he downloaded the details onto a PADD.

"Will you be resuming your sexual relationship with Captain Janeway?" she asked curiously and perhaps even a little innocently, unaware of how personal the question was.

Tom cleared his throat, whatever he was expecting from her, this wasn't it, "Why do you ask?" he asked in replied, even as he felt the tips of his ears burn.

Seven turned to face him, intrigued by how red his ears have gone, "I have been studying human sexual relationships in general, and yours in particular. I have noticed that there is a period of what is termed, a 'break up', where the mating couple are no longer together, " she replied, "And this leads to, on occasion, to a 'make up', whereby they return to their previous relationship. Is that not correct?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's true enough." he confirmed.

"Well, since you have had a break up with the captain, do you intend to, make up with her?"

He grinned, "I hope so, Seven, I really hope so," he replied, "And this may help me to do it." he added, as he held up the PADD.

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how a hand held computer interface, can help you to resume your relationship with Captain Janeway."

He shook his head, "The PADD itself won't but the information on it may," he replied, "I would love to stay and chat about this, but my duty shift is due to start in five minutes."

"Of course, ensign," she replied, "Perhaps you will advise me of the outcome, to help me further understand human relationships."

Tom chuckled, as he made his way to the door, "I'm sure you, and everyone else, will soon know the outcome," he replied, "One way or another." he added before he left astrometrics.

Seven watched him leave, "I shall look forward to it."

* * *

Tom walked down the corridor and entered the nearest turbolift, "Computer, where is Commander Chakotay?"

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters."

"Is he alone?" he didn't want to inadvertently interrupt anything, in case B'elanna was with Chakotay; the pair had become inseparable and from all accounts insatiable for each other.

"Affirmative."

"Deck three, officer's quarters." he ordered the computer.

The turbolift took only moments to reach deck three and when he exited the lift, he turned left, walked down the corridor to Chakotay's quarters and waited for the computer to announce his presence.

Seconds later, the door opened he stepped inside, "Commander, may I have a word with you."

Chakotay nodded as he took a cup of coffee from his replicator, "Of course, what's it about, Ensign?" he asked.

"It's on a personal matter, sir." Tom replied, "It's about Kathryn." he added.

Chakotay gazed at the younger man, "What is it Tom? I thought the two of you were working things out."

Tom signed and shook his head, "Yes and no," he said, "I need your help."

"While I appreciate you confiding in me but I don't see how I can help you," Chakotay replied, as he tugged on his ear, "I'm not exactly a relationship counsellor."

Tom smiled, "I'm not looking for a counsellor," he said, "But what I am looking for, is for some time off for both Kathryn and myself. I thought that if we can get away from the ship, away from work and be on our own for several days, then we can work it out between us."

Chakotay nodded thoughtfully, "Sounds like a good idea," he replied, "I take it you have a plan?"

"Yes," Tom said as he held out the PADD, "There's an uninhabited M class planet, in the sector ahead of us. It's only a slight off our course, and in the grand scheme of things, it won't make any difference to our way home."

The older man took the PADD and scanned the readouts, "All right, I will grant you leave but how will you get the captain to agree to it?"

Tom grinned, "I'm thinking about an old fashion kidnapping." he quipped.

Chakotay shook his head, "Are you trying to get me thrown in the brig, ensign, for being an accessory to your schemes?"

"No sir," Tom replied chuckled, "But I'm thinking that between the two of us and the doctor, we can get Kathryn to take leave. In fact, she needs a rest anyway, after all the hours she spent alone with the doctor, even now he isn't fully right. Besides if we get the doctor thinking about someone else other than himself, he may work out these ethical issues, himself."

"You might be right about that," Chakotay replied, "And with the double shifts you've been pulling over the last several weeks, you could use the rest too."

"Well, I can't deny that I would like a rest." the younger man replied.

Chakotay nodded with a smile, "Tom, I approve this, all except for kidnapping the captain," he said, "Find another way."

Tom grinned, "Aye, commander."

* * *

Kathryn entered the shuttle bay, silently cursing both her first officer and her chief medical officer, for ordering her to take, at least three days leave, on a planet they had stopped at. She had authorised shore leave for her crew except herself, believing that she didn't need any leave, and then her two senior officers had ambushed her, into going herself. Granted, she was feeling somewhat tired lately; it hadn't been easy sitting with the doctor for hours on end, in the holodeck, while he grappled with his ethical subroutines but it was nothing to warrant this action.

She entered the Delta Flyer and as she reached the cockpit, she saw a very familiar figure sitting at the helm controls, "What are you doing here, Ensign Paris?" she asked with growing suspicion.

Tom turned and grinned at the woman he loved, "I'm kidnapping you." he replied.

She narrowed her eyes, "You're in on this too, aren't you?" she asked, as she stood with her hands on her hips, glaring down at him.

"Who, me?" he replied innocently, refusing to back down under her glare.

But she wasn't buying his innocent act; she knew him too well, "Yes, you," she said, "I should have known that it wasn't just Chakotay and the doctor. They're not cunning enough to think of this on their own."

He grinned, "Perhaps not but you need a break, Kathryn and so do I," he replied.

She let out a long breath, "Perhaps I do at that." she confirmed as she turned and sat down at the Ops station, "Well, shall we get this kidnapping under way?" she added with a teasing smile tugging on her lips.

Tom chuckled, "Yes, ma'am." he replied before he faced forward once more, and began preparing the flyer for flight before he opened communications, "Delta Flyer to Bridge, permission to leave Voyager."

"Permission granted." Chakotay's voice floated over the intercom.

Tom's fingers gracefully flew over the controls and the Flyer rose from the flight deck and gracefully left Voyager before he piloted a leisurely route towards the planet.

"So, how much will my kidnap ransom be?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh, I was thinking, perhaps a months replication rations." he quipped.

"What! One months rations," she replied indignantly, "I'll have you know that I'm worth at least two." she added. This was one of the things that she missed about Tom; his odd ball sense of humour.

He chuckled, "Well, that depends on what I want the rations for, doesn't it."

She shook her head, "You seem to be enjoying this a little too much, ensign." she said.

He turned to face her, "Not as much as I hope too, captain."

For a moment, their gaze held, each feeling the attraction between, "So, where are you kidnapping me to?" she asked, breaking the moment.

He grinned, "You'll see." he replied as he turned back to his controls.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nope," he replied, "You'll just have to be patient."

"I could order you to." she joked

"But then I would have to disobey..." he stopped when he realised what he was about to say, "Ah, sorry." he added. Why couldn't he learn to think before speaking, he cursed himself. Disobedience of orders was not a joking matter, especially what happened between them.

She sighed and shook her head, "It's all right, Tom." she replied, silently cursing herself for lack of judgement. It brought their unresolved issues out into the open.

Perhaps it was time to settle things between, she mused to herself, as she watched Tom pilot the flyer with such an ease that made it look easy. The rift was gradually healing but at the same time, they were going nowhere. What did she want? Want did Tom what? Could they put the past behind them and move on? Could she forgive him, forgive herself? She had too many questions and not enough answers.

* * *

They landed in a small grassy clearing, surrounded by tall trees and the glistening green waters of a small lake, and as they stepped out of the Delta Flyer, they both took a deep breath, inhaling fresh but unfamiliar air, rich with the scents of the alien world. They noticed their identical reactions to being on the planet, causing them to chuckle together.

"There's nothing like fresh, clean air," Tom said with a grin, "The holodecks never get it right."

"I hope it never does," Kathryn replied, "Otherwise how can we ever appreciate the real thing." she added as she gazed around, "Its beautiful here, Tom. There seems to be a variety of plant life; more than enough to keep a botanist happy for years. I wonder if any intelligent life ever evolved here, on this planet. I mean, it seems to have all the right attributes for life. It's not to close or to far away from the sun, water, oxygen atmosphere," she bent down and grabbed a handful of dirt, "And good soil."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Forever the scientist." he gently teased her.

She dusted off the soil from her hand before she stood up and she faced him, "I'm sure you didn't bring me here to study the history of this planet." she replied, somewhat chagrined at her words.

He stepped closer to her, "It's okay, Kathryn, I brought you here to enjoy yourself, to have a holiday," he said with a warm smile on his face, "You can do as much or as little as you like. If you want to study the geological history, then go ahead."

She smiled back, "And what do you intend to do?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I intend to sleep under the stars, eat and swim," he grinned, "Not necessarily in that order," he reached out his hand, "Come with me, I have something to show you."

She raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean, show me?" she asked curiously even as she took his hand, "Did you make a secret trip down here that I didn't know about."

He chuckled, as he led her towards the trees, "No, but I did use the sensors in astrometrics to find it."

"Find what?"

"You'll see." he replied with a grin.

She shook her head, "You make a lousy tourist guide, Mister Paris." she teased.

"Hey, I'm hurt," he replied, as he raised his hand to his chest, in mock pain, "A tour guide doesn't give away all their secrets. There has to be some mystery otherwise where is the fun in it." he added, as he had to drop her hand, for they could not walk side by side through the trees.

She chuckled, "It seems, then, that I'm in your hands." she replied as she followed him, through the small grove of trees. It was then, she heard a sound of rushing water and just as they walked up a small incline, they emerged from trees and stopped in amazement of what they saw.

"Its beautiful." she whispered in an awed voice, as she stepped out in front of him.

"Yes, it is." he replied, equally overwhelmed by the natural beauty of the cascading waterfall. The waterfall appeared to be at least twenty metres high, the fast rushing water sparkled in the late afternoon sun, before splashing down to a rocky pool at the base, which then feed into the lake they had landed next to.

"You said awhile ago, that you wanted nothing more than to find a planet with trees and flowers, lakes and waterfalls," he said, his voice reflecting his emotions, "Well, here it is."

She turned to face him, her eyes welling up at his romantic gesture, "Oh Tom, thank you. It's perfect."

He reached out and gently caressed her face, "You're welcome, Katie." he replied softly. He had been fighting the urge to kiss her ever since they left the ship but now he no longer fought it. His gaze lingered on her luscious lips before he slowly lowered his head.

"Voyager to Captain Janeway." Chakotay's voice floated over her commbadge.

Tom groaned, "How does he do that?" he grumbled, as he straightened up and dropped his hand from her face, "Are you sure he's not telepathic or something?"

She shook her head, "I sincerely hope not," she replied before she tapped her commbadge, "Janeway here."

"I'm sorry to bother you, captain, but I'm just confirming your safe arrival on the planet." Chakotay said.

Kathryn exchanged a grin with Tom; they both had forgotten to follow landing party procedure and report in, "My apologies, commander," she replied, "We have arrived safely," she confirmed, "What about the other leave parties?"

"All arrived safely," Chakotay stated, "Enjoy your kidnapping, captain. Chakotay out." he added with noticeable amusement in his voice before he closed the channel.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Did he just cut me off?"

He chuckled, "It sure sounded like it."

They gazed at each other for a moment but the earlier intimacy had been broken.

Tom cleared his throat, as he glanced back towards the waterfall, "Well, I better run some tests on the water before we drink or even swim in it, just to make sure there are no nasty bugs." he stated. Oh great, that's an even more of a mood killer, than Chakotay's interruption, he mused to himself.

She nodded, "Agreed," she replied, "Neither of us wants to get ill," she paused for a moment as she looked up at the bright sun, "And perhaps a booster against UV rays. We don't want to get sunburnt either."

He grinned, "Are you planning on sunbathing? Would that be with or without clothes?" he added.

"You'll see." she replied, with a gleam in her eyes before she turned and walked back the way they had come.

He chuckled at hearing his own words used against him. It served him right too, he mused to himself, as he watched her walk away from him, a slight sway to her hips. And yet, he found himself looking forward to finding out if she would sunbathe, naked or not, by the waterfall. So much so, that he felt the first hot stirrings in his groin.

"Easy there, Tom old boy, don't count your chickens," he murmured to himself, "It hasn't happened. Yet." he grinned, as he followed Kathryn back to the Delta Flyer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following day, Kathryn was indeed making a study of the local flora and the geological formation of the planet, which Tom had named Hope. She had seen the hope in his eyes, but he had placed no pressure on her, he was leaving it up to her to decide if or when, she wanted to talk. She was grateful for she needed some time to come to terms, not only with her unexpected kidnapping but also with her feelings for Tom.

She knew that she missed him; missed his ability to make her laugh, missed their quiet times together, missed their chats, missed his gentleness and his passions; both in bed and his general love of life. But at the same time, she still felt the pain of his betrayal.

She sighed and shook her head, "Just what are you doing, Kathryn?" she scolded herself as she gazed at her tricorder in her hand as though she was seeing it for the first time. Why was she scanning history of an ordinary planet, when she should be talking with Tom. It wasn't like her to be so indecisive, she mused, she normally tackled things head on, not leaving her troubles to fester like a sore. She turned the tricorder off and made her way back to the flyer, where she returned it to the locker before she went looking for Tom.

And when she found him, she stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropped and her heart pounded in her chest. She stood in the shadows of the trees beside the rock pool at the base of the waterfall, and watched as Tom lazily swam to the far side. He pulled himself out of the water and as he stood for a moment with water dripping down his naked body, she felt her throat go dry. Although he was pale from space, the sun bathed his bare skin in a soft golden glow, and as he began to towel himself dry, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the glorious vision. She had seen him naked countless times before but not like that, so youthful, so alive, so handsome and full of virility, that it simply took her breath away.

As Tom spread his towel out on the ground and prepared to lie down to sunbathe, she began undressing without conscious thought before she lowered herself into the pool and swam over to the other side.

* * *

Tom let out a sigh of contentment, as he lay down on the towel and placed his arms under his head before he closed his eyes against the bright sunlight. There was nothing like an afternoon swim to clear the mind and refresh the body, and what better way to do that, than without the constriction of clothing. Of course, there was nothing to stop him from swimming naked in a beach side holoprogram, for he could locked the door, but it wasn't the same as being outside, on a real planet, swimming in real water.

Although he loved shipboard life and being in space, it was always wonderful to get off the ship for several days, and do nothing but relax. And since there was nothing to do on Hope, he had plenty of time to exactly that. He just hoped that Kathryn would come to relax too.

Just as he drifted into a light sleep, he heard a splash near him. He turned his head and opened one eye before he gaped as he watched Kathryn rising from the rock pool, the water dripping down her naked body. He sat up, "Kathryn," he whispered hoarsely as she knelt beside him, "What -" he didn't get any further, as she kissed him.

He let out a low groan, not believing what was happening but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he raised his hand and threaded his fingers through her wet hair, and pulled her closer before he deepened their kiss.

He felt himself being pushed backwards and as he laid back on the towel, he murmured, "Must be dreaming."

She chuckled throatily, "We both are." she replied, as she leaned over him, trailing hot kisses down his neck.

He moaned as she began to tease his nipples with her lips, tongue and her nimble fingers. He had always been sensitive there but Kathryn had been the only woman who ever paid as much attention to them as he did to hers, and he often felt that he could come, just from that alone. He pulled her up and claimed her lips in a deep and hungry kiss, while his hands were busy exploring her down her back, waiting nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her but as he made to roll her over onto her back, he felt her resistance.

Instead, she pulled her lips away from his, straddled him before she proceeded to kiss and nip her way down his chest towards her target. A target that was hard and throbbing with need. He watched with darkened eyes, as she made her way down, getting closer to his aching cock and just when he thought she would take him, she moved passed it and nipped gently at his inner thighs, sending a hot surge of arousal through him. He groaned aloud as he laid back, his eyes closed, "Stop teasing." he growled in frustration.

He heard her chuckle once more, and he couldn't help but give a lopsided grin. God, how he loved that sexy laugh, he mused to himself, it always sent hot shivers down his spine. Then, all rational thought vanished from his mind, as she finally found her target, and he gave himself over to the sensations she was creating within him.

He soon felt the familiar tightening in his groin but he didn't want it to happen that way, so he struggled to sit up, "Katie...stop." he whispered hoarsely before he pulled her up and kissed her hungrily. He gently rolled her over onto her back and settled between her legs, "You're so beautiful, Katie, my Katie." he whispered as he trailed his lips down her throat, and lower to her breasts with their rosy nipples.

She groaned and arched her back, as he began to feast upon her breasts, teasing first one nipple and then the other with his lips and tongue. Her fingers threaded through his still slightly damp hair, before trailing down over his shoulders and lower down his back, as she shifted beneath him for better penetration.

He raised his head at her actions and gazed into her burning eyes, "Katie, don't you want me to..."

She shook her head, "I need you, now." she replied huskily.

He groaned, as he thrust forward and entered her before he stilled for a moment, trying hard to control himself; it had been over three months since they last made love, and it was all he could do, not to take her hard and fast.

However she had other ideas, "Its okay, Tom, don't hold back." she murmured causing him to groan in her ear.

He knew he wasn't going to last long; he was too close to the edge, and it seemed so was she, as she wrapped her legs over his thighs, her hands gripping his back, matching her movements to his and her soft moans of pleasure drove him crazy with need. But despite his great need, he wanted his Katie to come first, so he reached down between and his fingers instinctively found her swollen clitoris.

"Let go, Katie." he whispered hotly in her ear, as he tweaked her swollen flesh.

And it was as though she had been waiting for those exact words, as Kathryn plunged headlong over the abyss, her pleasure ripped through her slender frame, with Tom's name torn from her throat.

He followed seconds later, into his own pleasurable bliss.

* * *

Several hours later, Tom woke, feeling wonderfully sated and contented, for the first time in months, "Katie." he murmured, as he rolled over, feeling the soft ground beneath the towel under him. All he wanted, was to hold her in his arms, to feel the beat of her heart against his chest.

When he didn't get a reply, he opened his eyes, blinked in the late afternoon sunlight, "Katie?"

He sat up and looked around but she was nowhere to be seen, "Oh Kathryn, you didn't have to leave." he muttered, a little disappointed. He had hoped that she would be there when he woke; it was one of those things he always liked to do, to wake up together. Call it a little quirk of his, but Kathryn never seemed to mind it. In fact, she enjoyed the intimacy as much as he did, except of course, when duty interfered.

But not this time, she had left him sleeping. They had made love a second time by the waterfall, as a confirmation of their love for each other but he knew there was still a large obstacle between them; they needed to talk honestly about what had happened with the Monean's world and his disobedience of her orders.

He sighed, as he stood up, picked up his clothes and dressed before he made his way back to their campsite. He just hoped it hadn't been a goodbye sex, instead of make up sex. He made it back to the delta flyer but she wasn't there either, worriedly he checked the scanners in the flyer and was relieved that she wasn't too far away and her vital signs were normal, "I guess she needs some time to herself." he muttered as he powered down the control panel.

* * *

Later that evening, after they had eaten their dinner, Kathryn and Tom sat around the small camp fire he had built, both staring into the flames, each wondering how to break the awkward silence that had grown between them.

Tom cleared his throat, he knew it was up to him to start, for he had been the one who had started it all, "Kathryn, I'm sorry for disobeying your orders. I never meant to hurt you." he stated quietly.

For a moment she was silent, "You not only hurt me Tom, but you betrayed me," she replied, "I felt betrayed, not only as your captain but as your partner. You forced me to fire on you, with your actions. You gave me no other option but to choose the ship ahead of you. This was the main reason why I had doubts about forming a relationship with someone under my command. No captain should ever be placed in that position, where they would have to shoot down their own lover because he disobeyed orders."

He felt tears burn his eyes, at the pain, the anger in her voice; pain that he had created, "I'm sorry Kathryn, I don't know what to say. Except that I wasn't doing it against you but for Riga's people."

"That doesn't make it any better."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I guess not." he replied.

He took a deep breath, "When Harry visited me in the brig, he told me a few home truths about my relationship with my father. Truths that hurt at the time but it made me think about a lot of things," he paused as he glanced at Kathryn, "I know my father was a mentor to you but to me, he was no father. I only have a few happy memories of him but mostly all I remember was his constant put downs. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him. If I scored ninety five percent on a test, he wouldn't congratulate me, like other fathers would, but would demand to know what happened to the other five percent. Told me that I obviously didn't study hard enough," he shook his head. "I had this model ship, an old clipper ship that I loved to play with, imagining myself as a sailor, chasing down white whales, fighting off pirates but he thought that I should be studying, instead of playing. I was only nine years old, an age where boys should be playing games, having grand adventures, not worrying about studies."

Kathryn's heart went out to him, "I'm sorry, Tom, I wish you had a better childhood." she whispered. Her own father had been full of encouragement, full of support and love.

He swallowed hard, "So do I," he replied, "I don't know how many times I cried as a boy, when all I wanted was his love, his approval. But in the end, I stopped caring. I tuned out his sermons, his put downs. I joined Starfleet, just to get him off my back," he paused for a moment, "And then came Caldik Prime."

She gazed at him, fully aware of just how much he was opening up to her. She was seeing a side to him that she rarely saw, a side that he kept locked away from everyone and everything, so he wouldn't be hurt, "Why do you think you came forward and admitted to what had happened?"

"You mean, why did I confess, even though I was cleared of any wrong doing and free to go about my life?" he paused, as he gazed down at his hands, "Guilt. It's all about the guilt I felt when I saw the grief the families were going through. Yet, at the same time, my father was being supportive of me for the first time in my life. I finally get his approval, his attention but it was at the expense of those three officers and their families. I couldn't life with that guilt. And then of course, with that admission and my being cashiered out of Starfleet, I saw and heard my father's disapproval again. It brought back all those feelings I had as a boy, and I thought, well if he doesn't care, then I don't either. Basically I became what he always feared I would. A no hoper."

She frowned slightly, "Surely you don't see yourself like that anymore, because I don't. In fact, I'm proud of the way you've changed your life around."

He gave her a crooked smile, "Even after what happened," he replied, "You're right though, I don't see myself like that anymore. I've changed and changed for the better. I like what I've become, I like my life on Voyager. It feels like home to me," he paused for a moment, then continued, "I didn't tell you this to excuse what I had done but I wanted to try and explain why I did it. All my life I never felt strongly about anything, except perhaps wanting to join the Federation Naval Patrol. But even then, I gave up my dreams for him.

And then came that amazing ball of water floating in space. It was like all my childhood fantasises had come true and when the news came through that it would be lost within five years, I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. I just couldn't let them destroy such a astonishing feat of engineering. It made me feel sad and angry at the same time. Perhaps it was some kind of redemption, some kind of validation of my own life, of fixing the mistakes that I've made in life, I just don't know but it became very important to me, in a way I neither thought possible."

"I can understand your anger and sadness over it, in fact, I felt it too. But was it more important than us, Tom?" she asked quietly.

Tom took a moment to answer, as he weighed up the need to be completely truthful or to sugar coat it. But he decided to be truthful, "Yes, Kathryn, it was more important," he replied, "I knew what it would mean to you, to us. I knew I was forcing you to choose between the ship and myself, forced you to fire on me. It wasn't something I did on a whim, I knew I was risking everything; your respect, your love, my life."

"And yet you did it anyway," she said, "If you had the chance, would you do it again?"

"Yes, I would," he replied immediately, "Kathryn, you can't control every little aspect of our lives. You can't control how I feel or act. You just have to trust me to know what is right."

She snorted, "You think this is about control?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps it is," he replied, "Perhaps you should let go of that control, once in a while."

"If I do, then people die." she said, her voice cracked with her emotions. The conversation was becoming too hard for her, bringing up long buried memories. Her sister had told her once about her need to control things and it had ended in a fight between them.

Tom gazed at her, "What happened?" he asked kindly.

She closed her eyes against the hot tears that threatened to fall, "You know that my father died sixteen years ago, while tested out a new prototype ship on Tau Ceti Prime." she said, as she opened her eyes.

Tom nodded, "Yes, you told me about it." he replied.

"Well, not all of it," she said, "There was someone else who died, Lieutenant Justin Tighe, my fiancé."

"Oh my god," Tom muttered as he moved closer to her, "I'm sorry, Kathryn, I didn't know you were engaged before Mark."

She nodded, "We were only newly engaged, planning to marry later that year," she replied, as she gazed at the young man beside her, "In some ways, you remind me of Justin. Impulsive, brave, brash, handsome, and he made me laugh. He was my first real love, not that I didn't have boyfriends before him, I did but he was the first man I saw myself growing old with."

He reached out and held her hand, "He sounded like a good man."

She squeezed his hand, "He was, in more ways than one." she replied, "I was with Justin and my father, in the shuttle craft. I was there when it crashed and I was there when both the men I loved, died. I couldn't get to them, I tried and tried to break through and I hadn't even realised that my leg was broken. I was trying to control my grief, trying to control the situation and get to them. But...but...I couldn't." she stopped as she bowed her head and let her tears fall.

Tom placed his arm around and pulled her against him, rocking her gently, trying to sooth her, "Let go, Katie, let it out." he whispered.

For a long moment, Kathryn took the comfort he was giving her before she pulled back, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she said, as she wiped her tears away, "It happened so long ago."

"That maybe but you lost so much. Your father, the man you loved," he replied, "I don't know you coped with that."

She shook her head, "Actually, I didn't cope at all," she replied, "I became clinically depressed, spent months at home until one day, my sister came and dragged me out of bed, yelling at me, telling me to grow up. And this coming from a younger sister, at that." she added with a small smile of remembrance.

He smiled softly, "Well, it obviously worked, considering you're here, as a captain."

She chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that," she replied, "And it was your father, who helped me back to active duty." she added quietly, "I know what you think of him, but I do see him differently than you do. It doesn't mean your feelings are any less valid."

"I know." he replied as he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear, "And then you helped out his son from prison. Was that the reason why you did?" he asked, as he dropped his hand.

She held her breath as she gazed into his blue eyes, felt the pull of her love, "Only a small part," she replied, "Mostly because when I read your file, I saw something in there, to make me believe there was more to you than just being an admiral's son."

He sighed, "You gave me a chance where no one else would. And then I destroyed it," he paused for a moment, "Have I destroyed it?"

She shook her head, "You haven't destroyed it but you have damaged it," she replied, "It may take time to repair." she added.

Hope flared in his eyes, "But is it repairable?"

She reached out and caressed his face, felt the first rough stubble of hair that was starting to come through on his face, "I believe so but nothing like this can happen again between us. I could not face it again."

He nodded, "I know and I agree," he replied, "I love you Kathryn."

She melted at the love coming from him, she knew she was on her way to forgiving him, "I know you do." she replied. She wasn't ready, yet, to say those words back to him, "Would you like to hear a story about your father, one that you wouldn't have heard?" she asked.

Tom didn't mind the way she deflected their talk of love. He knew that she did love him and it would only be a matter of time before they would get back together, "I would love to hear a story about the old man," he replied with a smile, "As long as it also includes a certain young officer named Janeway." he added.

Kathryn chuckled, "I should have known you were going to say that," she replied, as she settled back against the log they were leaning against, "Well, there was this one time when your father..."


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Four months later.

Tom gazed lovingly down at the sleeping woman beside him, and he couldn't help but recall the very first time he had watched her sleep, after she had come unexpectedly to his quarters, when he had rescued her and the rest of the crew from the planet that Seska and the Kazons had marooned them on. They had fallen into each other's arms without so much as a word of explanation, for a night of great sex and for him, the realisation of his deep love for his captain. That night had changed everything between them, changed their friendship into a much deeper one. It had been the beginning of their relationship.

However, this time it was different. This time she wouldn't flee from him with guilt or even with embarrassment but now she would stay forever. For she was his wife and he was her husband. The wedding had been day before, only twenty four hours after he had proposed marriage, and it had been Chakotay, himself, who as a captain in his own right, had performed the ceremony in front of their friends and crew members.

She murmured in her sleep, as she snuggled closer to him as though she wanted to get under his skin. He grinned, who would have thought that Captain Kathryn Janeway was a snuggler, he mused to himself. Not that he was complaining, as he tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer against him, the heat from her naked body stirred him like no other woman could, nor did he want any other woman. He never imagined that when he joined Voyager five and a half years ago, for the mission to the badlands, he would fall in love, let alone he would fall in love and then marry his captain.

He never considered himself the marrying kind, he had enjoyed the life and the freedom of a single man too much, enjoyed the attention that women, of all ages, gave him; either for a single night or for a period of time, until either he, or the lady in question, or both, grew tired of it and moved on. That had all changed ever since he began a relationship with Kathryn but it became more so in the last several months, when he began to reflect on their relationship and where it was heading.

* * *

His reflection had started three months ago, when Tuvok, the doctor and himself were stranded on a planet for two months. A planet that was out of time with the rest of the universe; it had been two months for them, when in reality it had only been about two days for everyone else.

It had been a hard two months, surviving on a harsh planet with hardly enough food or water to sustain himself or Tuvok and their new friend, Noss, let alone the energy to keep the doctor permanently active. And on top of the harsh conditions, they had to deal with the ever present threat of marauders discovering and then attacking them, with the intention of capturing their ship and precious supplies.

Two months of not knowing if Voyager had left them, two months worrying about Kathryn and what she must be going through. He hated to think that she might think him dead, hated the knowledge of the pain it must be causing her. Especially as they only had recently resumed their relationship after their break-up. It had occurred shortly after their encounter with the transdimensional aliens, who had mistaken his Captain Proton holoprogram as reality. Or rather, it was their reality, not his.

Afterwards, he had received a Royal Summons from Queen Arachnia to attend to her quarters. He could not refuse such a summons, and as such he had changed into Proton's clothing before making his way to Kathryn's quarters. Upon gaining admittance to the Queen's chambers, he realised he had read the message correctly, for there standing regally, and somewhat arrogantly, by the large window, was his Queen.

And in his odd ball sense of humour, he knew that it was pay back time for designing Arachnia's costume in the first place, and secondly, for making her wear it, even if she looked stunning and damn sexy in it. Not that he had minded, as his cock twitched in memory of their role playing as Captain Proton and Queen Arachnia, until they grew tired of it and made love for the first time since their shore leave almost a month prior. It was then, at her request, that he had moved back into her quarters, permanently.

But it was during those two months on the planet that he had plenty of time to think. To think about his life, of the distinct possibility of living the rest of his life on the planet, without being at Kathryn's side, and what he found he didn't like. He didn't want to live without her, without her love, which was probably why he had pushed Tuvok so hard over Noss's all too obvious feelings for him. He couldn't bear the thought of living a life without love, if given the chance to do so. Granted, Tuvok was married but with his wife back in the Alpha quadrant, and with little to no hope of leaving the planet, even the Vulcan would need a life companion.

Which in turned made him reflect on his life and what he would do, if they ever returned to Voyager. The notion of marriage to Kathryn hadn't really entered his conscious mind but eventually he began thinking about it and once the idea had been planted, he couldn't stop thinking about it. In fact, he didn't want to stop, and in those last weeks before their rescue, he began dreaming about how he would ask Kathryn to marry him, thinking about all the different ways he could do it.

However, the more he thought about it, the more unsure he became. Would she yes or would she reject him? Did she want to marry at all, considering that she had been engaged twice before and both had ended without a marriage being performed? He knew that she loved him but was it enough for her? What did she want from their relationship? Did she want more, just as he wanted more? He had too many unanswered questions and he wondered if he would ever get an answer.

But when they were finally rescued, he just couldn't find the right moment to pop the question, as the old saying went. All the ideas he had, no longer seemed appropriate and it was only several weeks later when he joined Kathryn in her Leonardo de Vinci program, that the situation presented itself to him. It wasn't often he joined her with the Maestro, for it was her holoprogram, a place where she had time for herself, away from the burdens of command but this time he went along with her. And it was the Maestro, himself, who give him the perfect opening to propose marriage.

Without any planning or urging on his part, Leonardo de Vinci had gossiped about the wedding of the Spanish Queen's cousin to a Prince of Prussia and of how extravagant it had been. Perhaps it had been Kathryn's subtle plan of her own, to bring up the subject of marriage, herself, but she had been surprised and overwhelmed by his marriage proposal that he didn't believe she had anything to do with it. And in his own love of history, he had followed the aged old tradition and went down on bended knee...

* * *

Tom was too caught up in his memories that he didn't notice Kathryn's wandering hand until he gasped as he felt her slender hand encircled his semi hard cock, "You're awake." he said, half in jest and half in surprise at being caught out.

Kathryn chuckled, "Either that or I'm harassing you while asleep." she replied, as she gently but firmly stroked him.

He moaned softly, as he became fully erect under her touch, "Isn't there some kind of regulation against that," he said as he slowly trailed his fingertips down her back, "About a captain sexually harassing a junior officer." he quipped.

She removed her hand, "I can stop, if you wish." she replied with a gleam in her eyes.

God, how he loved the way she teased him, well two can play that game, he mused to himself, "I wish it." he said as he shifted away from her, putting some space between them.

"But..." she started to say, not entirely sure if he was teasing her or whether he was serious, despite the obvious state of his erection. Then she noticed the tiny smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "Oh, why you..." she shook her head with a chuckle. It served her right, she knew better than to tease him like that; he was a master at the quick comeback, it was one of the things she loved about him, even when it was directed at herself.

He grinned as he pulled her back into his arms, "You can harass me any time you feel the need to, Katie." he confirmed as he lowered his head and planted hot, wet kisses to the spot on her neck that always made her limp in his arms.

She moaned as she arched her neck, while she ran her fingers through his rumpled hair, "I might just take you up on that offer." she breathed, as his kisses sent delicious surges of desire through her body.

He raised his head, "What, even on the bridge?" he replied with a grin, "I think that would constitute a breach of discipline or something like that. We could both end up in the brig together."

She gave a soft laugh, "I wouldn't like that, there's no privacy in the brig," she replied, "But if you've taught me anything, is to bend the regulations, once in awhile."

"And what you've taught me is that its okay to play by the rules, once in awhile." he replied as he gazed lovingly down at his wife's flushed face, "I love you, Katherine Elizabeth Janeway." he said in a serious tone, "My wife." he added as he brushed her hair away from her face.

She felt such a rush of love for this young man, that she felt tears well in her eyes, "I love you, Thomas Eugene Paris, my husband." she whispered before she kissed him. A slow, tender loving kiss.

As he let himself drown in her kisses, he knew that this was what he wanted from life, what he needed to be complete. His Katie completed him in ways he never thought possible. All his life had been about himself, about his estrangement from his father, about living up to everyone else's expectations. But it was Katie, herself, who showed him that there was more to life than wasting it. And he had been wasting his life. It was as though it had taken him thirty years to finally grow up.

He knew that whatever the future held, they would be together, filling a need that the other lacked, and thereby becoming stronger as one.

* * *

The End

I hope you enjoyed this sequel. I did have an idea for a 3rd part but the plot bunny dried up and refused to come out again, and as you know, you can't force a story if it doesn't want to be written. Perhaps in the future, I will revisit Kathryn and Tom but at the moment, I'll leave it here.


End file.
